When Azura dies/Favian Mendoza starts a rampage
This is a prequel to Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza *Brian as Sōta Midorihara *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Jennifer as Custard *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Yasuko Minamoto, Kumakki Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Satomi Hiroyuki, Ramurin Makiba, Asako Kageyama, Nyakkii Momoyama and Foo *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Akio Toriyama, Kirinta Kusano, Senichi Tanaka, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Princess as Azura Transcript Part 1: Favian Mendoza the mass terrorist! *(February 28, 2018) *Favian Mendoza: I'm going to cause a huge rampage inspired by ISIS and the 9/11 attacks. Ha! (X30) *Mendoza puts over 20,500,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne to cause massive and gigantic amounts of mayhem and severe destruction. *Azura: What? *screams in her game voice extremely loudly as the dying for pie explosion sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as the 20,500,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne detonate, killing over 800 million people, destroying whole entire families and injuring over 38 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. *of Australian civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Favian Mendoza opened fire on them with his minigun, killing millions of more civilians as the action is censored, causing massive amount of blood to be splattered and spilt. Part 2: Custard becomes heartbroken over Azura's death *Custard: Let's see what's on TV today. *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than $800 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 900 million people including Azura were killed and more than 38 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *to: Sōta Midorihara reporting in central Melbourne with lots of Australian soldiers and hundreds and thousands of militarized Australian police officers. *Sōta Midorihara: Thanks Renge Midorihara, here we are at the site of the deadliest terrorist attacks. Millions of Australian civilians who have been injured in the 9/11 sized terrorist attacks are being rushed to 999,800 largest and gigantic sized 10 story Japanese and South Korean hospitals! Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her. *(Azura is shown unconscious while lying down on the hospital bed and dying on-screen, hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor and medical equipment; the heart monitor beeps and then flatlines after 30 seconds as the word "Wasted!" appeared.) *Male Australian Police Officer: Azura is dead. *(Custard's close-up shot of his eyes is shown as his eyes pool up with tears) *Custard: (cries in his TV show voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) My mom is dead! Now our only choice is to panic! Part 3: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates become shocked over the Melbourne terrorist attacks *Shimajirō Shimano: Let's see what's on the news. *Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than $800 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 900 million people including Azura were killed and more than 38 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. *Shimajirō Shimano: (in Ash Ketchum's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Azura has died and much of Melbourne, Australia has been badly damaged! Now our only choice is to panic! *Shimano and his friends and classmates start panicking and running around in circles as Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki and Mimirin Midorihara began crying in Pinkie Pie's voice and Kikko Hayashida began sucking on her thumb and rocking back and forth like a baby Part 4: The world reacts to the Melbourne terrorist attacks/North Korea and Russia invade the Pride Lands *Male American News Anchor: Something has happened in Melbourne, Australia! *Male British News Anchor: What appears to be a massive explosion! *Female Italian News Anchor: La gente correva inorridita! (Translation: People were running in horror!) *Male French News Anchor: Trop d'explosions! (Translation: Too many explosions!) *Female German News Anchor: Ein 12-jähriger mexikanischer Australier namens Favian Mendoza hat über 20,500,000 größte Kisten voller hochexplosiver Omegabomben mit maximaler Energie gezündet, dabei über 900 Millionen Menschen getötet und über 38 Millionen Menschen verletzt! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 999,999 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 900 million people and injuring over 38 million people!) *Male Mexican News Reporter: *Female Mexican News Reporter: *Male Brazilian News Reporter: *Female Brazilian News Reporter: *News: “CHEMICAL ATTACKS ACROSS THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA; Chemical weapons used in coordinated attacks across the Pride Lands. CHEMICAL ATTACK IN ITAHASHI; A “dirty bomb” explodes in Kitanuma.” *Japanese Male News Reporter: At 6:22 Yonekura Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across the Pride Lands in Tanzania. *of the chemical attacks is located in Tsurouka, north eastern Tanzania; “Chemical attack, Central Tsurouka, 4M contamination radius.” *South Korean soldier: I repeat: Kyoto Street is within the contamination radius, over! *of largest and gigantic Japanese cities and millions of largest and massive South Korean and Taiwanese cities and their intelligence defenses all across the Pride Lands go offline as a result of the chemical attacks. *Japanese Female News Reporter: It's been called the worst terror event in history. *Japanese Elite Ops HQ is located in Koharu. A Japanese Elite Ops commander sends a distress video feed. *Japanese Elite Ops Commander (Cmdr Hamada): (coughing) This is Japanese Elite Ops HQ. My men are dead or dying! (coughing) I've been exposed! *satellite locates Okinawa A.F.B., US Airforce East Asian Headquarters in Tanzania. *Okinawa AFB: This is Okinawa! We're under attack! *Overlord: Roger – we are aware of the gas attacks and are sending decon units your way. *Okinawa AFB: Not just the gas! We're under attack by North Korean and Russian forces! *Delta Force soldier: Say again, Okinawa! What North Korean and Russian forces? *Okinawa AFB: The entire North Korean and Russian militaries!! Request immediate assistance!! *satellite tracks the Russian military from Moscow and the North Korean military from Pyongyang moving in all across the attacked Japanese cities in the Pride Lands. *video feed shows a Russian tank moving into a large Japanese city and more video feeds of the Russian and North Korean armies invading the Pride Lands. *Japanese News Reporter: Eyewitnesses are now reporting Russian and North Korean tanks rolling down the streets of Toyono. *North Korean navy and the Russian navy began violently bombarding hundreds and thousands of largest Japanese cities off the Pride Lands' coasts, badly damaging large buildings, destroying lots of 3 story Japanese houses and killing over millions of Japanese people and hundreds of Japanese Self Defense Force soldiers and causing centillions of Japanese civilians to panic as North Korean soldiers armed with AK-47s, AK-74us, RPG rocket launchers and PPSH-41s and thousands of Russian soldiers landed on the beaches and began attacking, killing over 980,000 more Japanese civilians as the Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese militaries are beginning to fight the invaders. Sound effects used *Azura's screaming voice (Fire Emblem Fates) *Explosion (SpongeBob SquarePants: Dying for Pie) *Minigun sound effects *People panicking *Heart monitor beeping *Heart monitor flatline *Wasted from GTA 5 *Custard's crying sound effect from The Save-Ums (from an episode which is called *Scary things don't blink*) *Custard's no soundclip from The Save-Ums (from an episode which is called *insert episode here*) *Ash Ketchum's no soundclip from Pokemon *PPSH-41s firing *AK-47s firing *AK-74us firing List of news agencies by continent and country that appeared in this video Asia Japan *NHK *TV Tokyo World News *Benesse World News *Nippon News Network *Japanese News Network *Fuji News System *Fuji Network System *TV Asahi *All-Nippon News Network The Philippines *CNN Philippines *ABS-CBN News South Korea *YTN Europe Italy *Rai 2 The United Kingdom *BBC News France *France 24 Germany North America The United States *CNN News *ABC News *FOX News *NBC News *CBN News Canada *CBC News Mexico *Las Estrellas South America Argentina *América 2 Brazil *Rede Globo *Rede Record *Rede Bandeirantes *SBT Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Bad Language videos Category:Uncensored videos